Manly Man Love
by MC Bossk and DJ-88
Summary: It's been a rough day and Scout feels horrable, that is, until some decides to drop in. "First off, it's GAY BOY X BOY. Second, NO FLAMES ALLOWED. And Finally, Please Review, I live off of them  as does my creativity " Rated 'T' for language.


Today was a particularly hard day today, the REDs had captured the Intel, not once, but _twenty three_ times **in a ROW.** Of course, they others couldn't blame themselves, or the other teammates, without serious injury anyway, so that left me (the BLU Scout) the scape goat. Getting hell from everyone (except Pyro and Engi) I ran into my room, slammed the door shut, and am trying to convince myself that I'm not the reason that we lost when, almost, everyone thought I was.

Hours passed and all I could do is quietly sob, face down into my pillow, saying that it wasn't my fault that all of our pays were deducted significantly because of this huge failure. It isn't my fault that everyone hates me. It isn't my fault it isn't my faultitisn'tmyfault…

A light creaking noise could be heard from my window, but I didn't hear it over my sobbing. Nor did I feel the cot dip from added weight.

A hand began to slowly rub circles on my back, a very comforting gesture. I didn't freak out because there are only two people who'd be able to get into my room right now, and since there wasn't a butterfly knife in my back, it had to be the other person.

Upon seeing that I wasn't going to stop sobbing, said person laid down on my cot, pulled me onto my side, and brought me into a warm embrace. I turned around in the arms and snuggled into the strong bicep before returning the hug. My eyes opened; Ice blue met golden hazel.

Though he had a small smile on his face his eyes were sad. One of the arms around me shifted and a thumb gently wiped away the tears running down my face, followed by a kiss on the cheek. I snuggled closer into his chest and his embrace became snugger around me.

"Ya didn't have ta comfort me ya know, I'm *sniff* not a girl." I mumbled into the worn red fabric. A kiss to the top of my head was followed by a familiar voice.

"I know. But after today… ya needed it. Those fuckers need ta stop blamin' you for shit. We just had a lucky day is all." Soon enough my tears stopped and the familiar feeling of sleep began to settle it, but of course, I didn't want to. I pulled back a bit and looked into those hazel eyes again before kissing him on the lips. The kiss had no equal, not even all my passed girlfriends _combined_ ever made me feel so happy in just one simple gesture. He put so much love and gentleness into it, it was hard to stop the tears from starting up again, but I managed. I mean, I'm not some emotional girl who cries about anything an everything.

When our lips parted he pulled me up into a sitting position, but never let go.

"You feelin' better?" I nodded against his shoulder. He patted my hip and pulled me into one more hug before he got up. As he went over to the window I shot up and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Please don't go…" He turned around and gave me one more loving kiss before he replied.

"Ya know I gotta go, that frog fag or fatty McFatfat will notice me gone if I'm not back before supper." He took hold of my chin and we just gazed at each other for a moment before he nuzzled my neck, then turning to leave. Just as he was in the window he turned around and said with that sexy, cocky smirk on his face.

"I'll be back after tomorrow's battle, and then I'll stay the night." I blushed as he winked at me before he double jumped out the window. I smiled quietly to myself as I lay down on my cot again, gazing up at the baseball posters I had on my ceiling. Feeling drowsy I turned onto my side and hugged my pillow, breathing in the scent of my lover. It was rare that we ever got to spend any private time with one another, even for a few moments. Looking to the wall my cot was set against I smiled at a newspaper clipping from a long time ago.

The clipping was becoming faded but the heading was still legible. 'Little League Super Stars' it read. It showed a picture of me and of RED Scout standing together, his arm slung around my shoulders and his goofy grin on his face (minus one or two teeth) in the same _'Boston Bashers'_ uniform when we were ten. Of course my own smile was shy, but even back then I would lean into his touches. It all seems so distant, but the love only grew stronger as time passed. It took until our freshmen year of high school before I even worked up the courage to admit my feelings, though ironically it was he who asked me out first. Well… asking me isn't the right way to put it… to be honest he just walked up and kissed me but ever since then I've loved him.

I looked next to the old clipping and saw a homemade baseball card, causing me to smile broadly. On our second year anniversary of our first going out, he made me a baseball card of myself. That year I didn't get to play because I threw out my shoulder during practice, he felt so bad that he made it for me. Sure it wasn't the best, and it was done in colored pencil, but it is still one of my most beloved of possessions.

Then finally, next to that, was something I treasured above all else. I reached out and brushed the gold band with my index finger. It was taped on the wall with the note it came in. I got it a month after being here in 2Fort. We had signed up at the same time, but unfortunately separated in training. When I first arrived it was quiet but then after the first battle, I realized that I was fighting against my own lover, and so did he. So as soon as he had enough money he sent it. I looked at the not-so-neat handwriting and re-read it in the fading sunlight.

"_Dear BLU Scout,_

_I know we're on opposite sides an all but listen, please. I still love ya, blue or not, so please take this as a promise k? After this stupid war is over, I swear we'll get married an I'll get us a place, an I'll take care of ya like you deserve an' shit. Please say yes. With lots of manly man love, RED Scout. Ps- You call me girly an I'll give you such a pain in yer butt you won't run right for a week!"_

My eyes began to drift shut as my mind was filled with the lovely images of RED Scout and all of his promises coming true, and us living happily ever after… but more manly, yeah… more manly. Until finally, blissfully, sleep claimed me…


End file.
